Ginny's Diary
by HP MY LIFE
Summary: These are Ginny's thoughts while Harry was away hunting for horcruxes! It is an english assignment I had to do for school- It had to be three diary entries on someones thoughts about someone of the opposite gender. I do not own anything- It all belongs to J.K. Rowling


July 31st, 1997

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do! I just can't stop the tears from flowing down my face, like a river! He told me that I shouldn't worry, that there was no reason to cry, but how can you not when your ex-boyfriend who you are completely in love with just left on a horrifyingly dangerous mission and you don't know when you will see him again, or even if… no I am not going to go there! I didn't even get to say goodbye!

I wish I were able to tell him that I still love him! I know he broke up with me to keep me safe, but I don't care about that!

It is all Voldemort's fault! If he wasn't born, then we could be together happily, and him, Ron, and Hermione would be able to live normal lives, and we could all prance around as we wished without a care in the world! But no, now the three of them are gone, and I am stuck here to clean up the mess that the death eater's caused!

My oldest brother is trying to comfort his new wife, who can't get over the fact that her perfect wedding was ruined. My second oldest brother is scared to death that his dragons are in trouble. The twins just keep trying to lighten the situation, and my dad is trying to comfort my mom, because she is shaking with worry about the three of them! And to top it all off, the ghoul in the attic won't stop thrashing around!

I guess I have to go downstairs and help clean up the mess. I just couldn't let them see me like this! I am Ginevra Molly Weasley strong and unbreakable, but Harry James Potter you will be the end of me!

Sincerely,

Ginny

September 1st, 1997

Dear Diary,

Today has been dreadful! It was the first day of term, and I am already helping some of the first-years clean up their wounds! I didn't know what it would be like with Snape as headmaster, but I did not expect it to be this horrible! The school is completely run by death eaters!

Everyday I miss them more and more, but now is the worst and loneliest I have ever felt without any of the three! I miss Harry more than words can describe! I haven't heard anything about the trio, but I assume no news is good news in times like these. I can't bring myself to talk about him to anyone! I know Luna and Neville are there if I need them, but I just don't think anyone can understand what I am going through. There is only one undesirable number one, and that is the one man in the whole entire world that I am completely and utterly, hopelessly in love with!

I find so many similarities between this year and my first year six years ago! I feel alone, in a world full of people, not knowing what to do with myself, carrying so many secrets, and all I want is to be able to talk to the trio. The only difference is that this year I am Ginevra Molly Wealey the strongest and most unbreakable sixteen-year-old the wizarding world has ever seen, but Harry James Potter will one day be the end of me!

Sincerely,

Ginny

May 2nd, 1998

Dear Diary,

I don't think that words can describe all of the emotions that ran through my heart and soul into the very core of my body! Today was the day, the day that ended it all! Today was the day that the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, undesirable number one, but most importantly Harry James Potter, my Harry finally defeated the dark lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort!

I know I was told to stay in the room where I was safe, but I couldn't just sit helplessly, while my family, best friend, and the love of my life were out fighting for our world! Everything that happened tonight is all one big blur, but four emotions will forever be engraved into my memory!

First would be seeing my brother dead on the floor in the great hall! My whole body went numb, as I couldn't move. It was heart shattering to see George clutching onto his twin's body for dear life, knowing there was nothing I could do to help him.

Second was when I saw my Harry lying lifelessly in Hagrid's arms! I felt as if my whole world came crashing down all around me! I did not know what I was doing. I heard my brother calling after his best mate screaming "NO!" while supporting a sobbing Hermione in his arms, but it all seemed so distant! I heard someone call Harry's name. I think it might have even been me I still am not sure. All I knew was that I had to get to Harry!

Third was not when I saw Harry in the middle of the great hall, but when I heard his voice cast the spell that saved my mother's life! All I felt was relief wash over my body! My Harry was alive! I didn't want to believe it when I heard his voice, but a mere two seconds later there he was standing right in front of me. I don't remember once in my lifetime that my eyes have deceived me!

The last feeling I had was pure excitement and victorious as the last spell was cast, and I watched Voldemort's body fall to the ground, never to rise again! The next thing I knew, my feet were carrying me towards Harry! I needed to touch him, to feel him, to assure myself that he was alive, injured yes, but alive!

I still have not gotten alone time with him, but that is okay, because once I have him no one will get anywhere near him until I say so! It is going to take many long talks, many tears will be shed, and lots of support, but we will get through this together like we always have and always will! We got through the war, we can get through the aftermath! I am Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I just watched the closing of an era that made me into the strong unbreakable young lady I am today, but I will still say that even after today, it might take a lot, but Harry James Potter will one day be the end of me!

Sincerely,

Ginny

P.S. I would like to say thanks, I might not have had the best experiences with diaries in the past, but this really helped me get through my toughest times, and gave me a way to express myself when I most needed it.


End file.
